This proposal describes a multidisciplinary approach to the study of brain tumors for the eventual establishment of a brain tumor research center. Such a center would facilitate an environment optimizing collaboration between laboratory scientists and clinical investigators united in a common goal to improve the management of patients with brain tumors. A unifying theme and overall goal is the clinical applicability of the studies proposed under the auspices of the brain tumor research center with the premise that academic interaction between scientists and clinicians will lead to more expeditious vertical transfer of ideas and methods. Individual projects utilize a central core for handling and blanking of tissue and assimilation of clinical and experimental data. Specific projects include studies to improve diagnosis and classification of brain tumors through analysis of tumor-related gene expression, frequency of DNA loss, advanced sodium magnetic resonance imaging and proton spectroscopy, and detailed histological analysis. Other studies with potential therapeutic implications include investigations with oligonucleotides, taxol, and recombinant autoantibodies. Basic science projects investigate factors controlling tumor invasion and the role of protein kinase C in controlling growth and tumorigenesis.